Hinawa, Lucas, and Claus
by bluepaw63
Summary: This short story is in the point of view of Hinawa and how she rescued them before...( Hinawa is Lucas and Claus s mom from the videogame Mother 3) *CONTAINS SPOILERS DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ SPOILERS FOR VIDEOGAME!*


It was a warm summer day in Tazmily village. Me and my kids Lucas and Claus were leaving for my father`s house like we do once every summer. My oldest son Claus age 9 at the time was outside playing with frogs and such, while my youngest son Lucas also age 9 was upstairs sleeping. I got up from my chair in the living room to go up stairs to wake up Lucas. Once I got in the twin`s room, there was no sign of Lucas around. I checked under the covers, in the bathroom, even in the closet. But still no sign of Lucas. I went down stairs to see if maybe he snuck off to the kitchen while I wasn't looking. Soon enough there he was. Lucas was about to leave the house in his pajamas. Before Lucas could manage to sneak outside I yelled at him to get his butt upstairs to get dressed so we could leave. Lucas sighed as he walked past me to get to his room. After Lucas went upstairs, I went outside to check on Claus. As usual I found him playing with our dog Boney, but there was another person with him. I walked over as fast as I could to where they were, I started calling for Claus to come over to me. Once I finally got over to where Claus was to see who the mysterious figure was, I saw once I got there it was only my father Alec. My father apologized for scaring me into thinking he was some type of abductor. I told him it was fine. That's when my husband Flint walked over and put his arm around me. Claus noticed what was happening and then stated that he was going inside to find Lucas so we could get going to his grandpa`s house. While me and the other adults talked about how long the trip was going to take and what path we were going to take to get to my father`s house Lucas and Claus came outside laughing and playfully tugging and pushing each other. We stopped talking and watched the children laughing and play for awhile. An hour later we were about ready to leave for my dad`s house. We finished eating breakfast then we cleaned all the plates. Claus, Lucas, and my father were outside sitting in the grass talking about recent events. While I on the other hand was inside talking to Flint. He didn't like the idea of the trip, but I told him that everything would be alright. I also mentioned that I would write to him everyday while I was gone. We hugged then kissed for awhile. My father entered the house while me and Flint were kissing. "Hey break it up you two we got to get going!" My father would say to us with a smile on his face. I waved goodbye to Flint and our dog Boney soon left my home. Walking and Laughing, everyone was enjoying the trip. We were telling stories funny about the past and we were playing I spy. After 2 hours of walking, we made it to our destination. We went inside my dad`s house and started unpacking. Called what room was ours. I slept on the couch downstairs, while my dad slept on the floor next to the couch, the twins slept up stairs in their own separate bed. After 3 Days it was finally time to leave for home. The twins would try to fight for another day to stay, but we really had to leave for there was a huge festival happening the next day at our home village. I packed all of our stuff while Claus and Alec my dad were teaching Lucas how to dash into enemies. I went outside then sent a message bird for Flint telling him that we were leaving for home. We were ready to leave. After saying our goodbyes we soon took off for home. We were walking through the woods until I smelled smoke and ALOT of it! I looked up at the tree tops and saw that the trees were all on fire. I yelled for Lucas and Claus to follow me. It took them a moment to start moving but they did. We ran through the forest as fast as we could physically could. When we eventually made it out, there was a fast flowing river and a Drago close by. We crashed by the river panting really hard from all the running we did. As soon as we laid down the Drago turned toward us and started screeching really REALLY loudly. Lucas and Claus huddled up holding onto each other crying for help. I immediately realized that this Drago was not like the other ones. This one was mechanical it was so strange! Why would a Drago be attacking us, Why?! I kept thinking in my head. But as soon as I turned my head the mechanical Drago was racing towards my kids! It was going to kill them! "No time to think must save my kids!" That was the only thing I was thinking. The Drago was 10 feet away from my children! I ran over from where I was lying then pushed them into the river so they could get away from this crazed Drago. I was about to jump in the fast streaming river also, but before I could the Drago pierced its horn into me. Shattering my breast then into my heart the Drago had murdered me. The life that I had enjoyed was taken away from me the moment that I was struck. My kids, my husband, my friends, my family, everything I loved was taken away from me that day. But it was worth my life being taken away from me to save my children Lucas and Claus. I only pray that they find their way in this huge world, and don't let evil take forth of them.


End file.
